powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Saika Kaiser
Saika Kaiser is the daughter of the ex-Nazi General and death row inmate, Blitzkrieg, and an unnamed imprisoned Mizuchi Wet Nurse, making her a half-Mizuchi. Saika is a mercenary who usually does odd jobs for the Celestial Incident Management and Destiny Security Organization, two organizations who works to destroy all of the evil 12 Celestials. She usually does assassination missions that the Wizard Saints will not take; Saika is also a popular idol and swimsuit model. She is a Wizard Saint Candidate and is the only person who has seen both the ranked 1st Wizard Saint and the 11th Wizard Saint. She was personally trained by Skadi after the events of the attack on New Caledonia. Backstory Appearance Saika is a fair-skinned young girl with burgundy eyes and a slender body. Although she has small breasts, they can also be considered as an asset to her appearance. Her hair is Black with Red highlights and her hair is styled into long twintails. She is often seen with either an overly confident smirk/grin or a dead serious glare and is always depicted in a dark navy-blue school swimsuit. But she can also be found in a long towel or sarashi covering her chest with a black pleated skirt on occasion. She sometimes uses a special kind of magical drug that allow its user to visually change one's age without wasting the user's mana. Personality Saika is a girl with a high opinion of herself and a low tolerance of idiocy and pervertedness. She easily gets angered when someone talks or comments about "small boobs", even if it's started by her. She possesses zero social skills and is very arrogant and snide towards everyone else. To those she may respect or even consider friends, she can be grudgingly open and sincere at best, and to those she doesn't care for she can display almost comical amounts of abuse and scorn. She also displays a caring facet toward her friends, as she attempts to cheer Fimbulwinter up whenever she is sad, and goes into a towering rage whenever Jasmine Guier nearly kills No Name in mock battles. Saika's hobbies include shopping, especially for lingerie and rare stuffed animals. Powers Mizuchi Physiology- *Enhanced Condition- *Mizuchi's Roar- *Water Master Magic- *Water Walking- Enhanced Swordsmanship- *Trans-location Slash- Saika can teleport others after slashing them with her sword. Deadline Summonnr- Saika can summon empathic beings via her Upgraded Deadline Summonnr Magic App. Her summons includes: Amanojaku, Behemoth, Efreet, Himegami, Gnome, Mu-Onna, Kage-Onna, Salamander, Slime Girl, Sylph, Undine, and Venus. *Summon Replication- She borrow the Magic and abilities of her Summon Spirits, through a spell called Summonnr Dress. Shadow Sneak- She can merge with the shadows to travel around faster and to dodge attacks. Other Abilities Instinctive Relative Sense- Speed Swimming- Equipment Michikage- Michikage is a jet black wakizashi made from the Sacred Darkness Black Metal found on Mount Rieze in Fennmont. Michikage can cut anything regardless of what it is made of, however, Michikage drains the life-force and sanity of the wielder during the duration of the time it's unsheathed. Kodama Trivia *Memento mori is the medieval short form of the Latin proverb memento moriendum esse, meaning "remember/consider (that you will have) to die", "remember your mortality". *A kodama is a spirit in Japanese folklore that inhabits trees. The term is also used to denote a tree in which a kodama supposedly resides. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet